Cahill family
The Cahill Family (apart from the Vespers) ''is the most powerful family in human history. Founded by Gideon Cahill and his wife, Olivia Cahill, around the 16th century (the 1500's), it was split up in a fire that destroyed Gideon Cahill's laboratory and created the five branches - Lucian, Ekaterina, Tomas, Janus, and Madrigal. The family branches have been against each other ever since, constantly competing to find The 39 Clues first. 'History' It is virtually impossible to find one significant figure in history born after the 1500's that's not a Cahill. As said above, the Cahill Family is split into five separate branches, the Ekaterinas, Tomas, Janus, Lucians and the Madrigals. Each branch has it's own distinct qualities that separate the different branches. Some branches have a grudge against each other such as the Ekats and the Tomas. All of the branch's founders were one of the original Cahills; Luke Cahill founded the Lucian Branch, Katherine Cahill the Ekaterina Branch, Thomas Cahill the Tomas Branch, Jane Cahill the Janus Branch, and Madeleine Cahill the Madrigal Branch. The reason you cannot find a significant figure that wasn't a Cahill after the 1500's is because back when only the original Cahills- Gideon, Olivia, Luke, Katherine, Thomas, and Jane- were alive, Gideon created a serum that cured the Black Plague. He drank the serum which made him stronger, younger, and more physical overall. His children wanted the serum (the whole thing), but he gave parts of the serum to each of his children, which made them try to kill each other for the whole thing. Katherine was interested in science and inventions, Jane into art and music, Thomas' had alot of physical prowess and determination, and Luke was great at tactics and sneakiness. When the siblings got married and had children, their skills was passed down to their offspring. So Jane's children had an interest in the arts and musics, and excelled in them as well. These were passed down generation after generation. The hatred of each other, their parents interests/powers, and the longing for the completed serum never stopped. Madeleine Cahill was never given part of the Serum, as she was born after her siblings parted their ways in hatred and Gideon died in the fire. 'Ekaterina Branch '''The Ekaterina (pronounced ee-cat-er-ee-nah) or "Ekat" for short prize ingenuity, inventiveness, and curiosity. Brilliant scientists and inventors are members of this branch. Their former leader was Bae Oh, who was arrested with the help of Alistair Oh (his nephew), for the murder of Alistair's father and the assault and battery of Alistair himself, and for many accounts of treachery. Alistair is the supposed new leader of the Ekats after the Book Series One, although this may be false. Katherine Cahill founded this branch. Their mascot is a yellow/orange dragon. 'Janus Branch' The Janus love the arts. Creative artists, art ranges from writing to painting to espionage to rapping to burgulary to acting to singing, hail from this branch. Their current leader is Cora Wizard. Jonah Wizard is part of the Janus branch. Jane Cahill founded this branch. Their mascot is a green wolf. 'Lucian Branch' The Lucians are leaders and spies. Due to the fact that some Lucians are ruthless and have an affinity for using poison, they are typically the most feared branch. Their leaders were Vikram and Isabel Kabra. It is suspected that Ian and Natalie became the new leaders when Isabel was arrested and Vikram Kabra went into hiding. Irina Spasky is also a Lucian, but she died in a fire saving Amy, Dan and Alistair Oh in In Too Deep . Luke Cahill founded this branch. Their mascot is a red two-headed snake crossed through a sword although their crest has often changed. 'Tomas Branch' The Tomas are athletes, explorers, and warriors. This branch, currently led by Ivan Kleister, values endurance and strength above all. The Holts are the only Tomas in the books. It is notable that the Tomas were first on the moon (Neil Armstrong) instead of the Ekaterinas. Thomas Cahill founded this branch. It's mascot is the polar bear. 'Madrigal Branch' The Madrigals goal is to reunite the Cahill family.If a branch obtains too much power or too many clues, the Madrigals will destroy their work and if necessary, kill. The Madrigals are extremely secretive and highly skilled, due to madrigals needing to have been granted madrigal status, not just born into the branch. They tend to have members that are the heroes of history and some notorious people (William Shakespeare is one example, he disappeared for a few years). Gr ace Cahill was the Madrigal leader (revealed in book 7 secrets), but she left the branch to Fiske Cahill, Dan and Amy when she died. Due to Fiske's age Amy and Dan might become the new branch leaders. When the Madrigals want to tell people that the Cahill Family will be united again they use a C for their crest. If they want to frighten someone, they use the Madrigal M. More than half of Nobel Peace Prize winners are Madrigals. Madeleine Cahill founded this branch in order to get the Cahill Family together again. They are the only branch to not have been given part of the serum ,but just have the ingredients Olivia and Gideon have. The Madrigals have 2 crests, one for re-unification and one is for threatening the other branches. Members of the Family *Gideon Cahill *Olivia Cahill *Luke Cahill *Winthrop Cahill *Katherine Cahill *Thomas Cahill *Louisa Cahill *Keiko Cahill *Toyotomi Hideyoshi (Hiyoshimaru Cahill) *Jane Cahill *Gordon Oh *Bae Oh *Alistair Oh *Jude Watson *Margaret Peterson Haddix *Nikola Tesla *Marie Curie *Thomas Edison *James Mason *John Flamsteed *Albert Einstein *Galileo Galilei *Thomas Newcomen *Alexander Graham Bell *T. E. Lawrence *Jean-Francois Campillion *Ronald Meyer *The Wright Brothers *Howard Carter *Abraham Lincoln *Alexander Hamilton *Vikram Kabra *Isabel Kabra *Vladmir Radov *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra *Anastasia Romanov *Alexei Romanov *Theodore Roosevelt *Franklin Delano Roosevelt *Winston Churchill *Gustave Eiffel *William Stoughton *Catherine The Great *Benjamin Franklin *Napoleon Bonaparte *Ching Shih *Cora Wizard *Hamila Amad *Spencer Langodeon *Rick Riordan *Gordon Korman *Wolfgang Amedeus Mozart *Alfred Hitchcock *Mark Twain *Damien Hurst *Nannerl Mozart *Harry Houdini *Gervais Raoul Lufbery *Vincent Van Gogh *Pablo Picasso *John Lennon *Elvis Presly * Alessandro Cagliostro *Steven Spielberg *Emperor Puyi * Daniel Radcliffe * Marilyn Monroe * Mary Shelly * John Keats * Josephine Baker * Thomas Jefferson * Henry Morton Stanley * Sir Walter Raleigh * Ludwig II of Bavaria * George, Lord Byron * Fidelio Racco * Rembrandt van Rijn * Franz Schubert * Scott Joplin * Dr. Seuss * Charlie Chaplin * Jean-Michel Basquiat * Leopold Mozart * Gilbert Stuart * Gerturde Cahill (Gilbert Stuart's great grandmother) * Andy Warhol *Jonah Wizard *Maria Marapao *Ophir Dhupam *Sophie Watson *Ivan Kleister *Eisenhower Holt *Mary-Todd Holt *Hamilton Holt *Madison Holt *Reagan Holt *Herbert Malusi *Professor Bardsley (Tomas Double agent for the Madrigals) *Ivan Kleister *Maleia Kalani *Paul Addison *Heinrich Heinrichson *Shaka Zulu *Annie Oakley *George Washington *James Cook *George Mallory *Buchanan Holt *Sacajawea *Neil Armstrong *David Livingstone *Jesse Owens *King Louis XIV *Edmund Hillary *Babe Ruth *Jean-Baptiste Tavernier *Edison Errants Do Nascimento (Pele) *Ulysses S. Grant *Meriwether Lewis and William Clark *All of their ancestors *Abigail Adams *William Shakespeare *Clara Barton *Mother Teresa *Anne Bonny *Roberto Clemente *Frederick Douglass *Amelia Earhart *Jacob Grimm *Wilhelm Grimm *Vladmir Lenin *Florence Nightingale *Mary Read *Nanny of the Maroons *Deng Xiaoping *Harriet Tubman *Walt Whitman *Grace Cahill *Arthur Trent *Hope Cahill *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *William McIntyre *Fiske Cahill *Beatrice Cahill *Nellie Gomez(not in Cahill bloodline) *Madeleine Cahill *James Cahill *Saladin *Ana Kosara *Emily Martella Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Families Category:Historic Cahills Category:Main Page Category:Vespers Category:Historic Vespers Category:Main Page